shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
We Are the Auroha Island Rebels! It's Time to Take Back our Island!
<-Previous White agreed to go with a cloaked figure, who later revealed himself to ba a young man named Wanamo, who took him to a hidden cavern out of town. White now has a choice. He can join the rebels in fighting the Steampunk Pirates occupying the Island... or he can be treated like them. 'Golden Voyage Part 4' White: Sure, I'll help. Wanamo falls over sideways. He get back up with a bump on his head. Wanamo: WHAT THE HELL?! White: What? Is there something wrong? Wanamo: By this point you should be begging for your life! Not nonchalantly agreeing to help! White: What does notchalmant mean? Wanamo: Why would you agree so easily? White: Sounds like fun. I haven't fought anybody strong in a while. Plus, I need a ship. Wanamo falls over again. Wanamo: Don't be so carefree! These are top-class pirates of the West Blue!!! White: What are you so worked up about? I you don't try, you've lost from the start, haven't you? Wanamo: (Thinking:'' Is this guy serious? I don't think he's kidding... and he is right...) '''Wanamo:' Yu're right. But I don't trust you. You'll stay in the cuffs until I'm sure you show you can be trusted. White: No! Let me go! These are itchy! White headbutts Wanamo, who catches it in the palm of his hand and slides back a little. White: Blergh... I'm all weak right now for some reason... Wanamo: (Thinking: What's with this guy?! He should be weakened by the Kairoseki cuffs...) White: I promise I won't attack anyone or anything. Why would I? Wanamo: Um... I did put you in handcuffs and all... White: I don't really mind that, except that they're itchy. Now, are you going to unlock these or not? Wanamo: '(''a little bit stunned) U-um, okay... Wanamo unlocks the cuffs. White sighs contentedly and scratches his wrists. '''White: Ah, that's better... Now, where are those pirates? Wanamo: What, are you just going to charge off on your own?! White: Why not? Wanamo: They would kill you! Don't be an idiot! White: Oh, hey. You look strong. Will you join my pirate crew? Wanamo: NOT A CHANCE, BAKA! (sighs) (talks to a passing guy) I'm going to talk to Gorga-san. Watch after this idiot here and make sure he doesn't run off. Man: Okay. Wanamo walks off into a tunnel. White: Hey, who are you guys? Man: Um, well... I'm not sure I should be telling you anything... White: Come on, tell me! Don't be a party pooper! And who's this Gorga guy you were talking about? Man: U... um... he's our leader. Suddenly, a large man with a grey beard walks into the room with Wanamo. This man is obviously Gorga. He walks onto the stage where White is, and the man watching White eagerly runs off. White: You must be Gorga! Nice to meet you. Gorga: Nice to meet you too. Now, I heard you were strong. Is this true? White: Yeah, I'm really strong. Gorga: Good. We need all the help we can get. Now, I was thinking about what Wanamo told me you said. You said that we would always fail if we didn't try, right? Well, I agree with you. We've been waiting around for far too long. Even if we lose, we have to fight! Gorga turns to the growing audience in the cavern. Gorga: Auroha Island Rebels! It's time to take back our Island! To be continued... Next-> Category:Stories Category:Golden Voyage